everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Queen of my Heart
Shipping story: Lizzie/Cupid Characters Lizzie Hearts C. A. Cupid Duchess Swan Story Dear Lizzie You don’t know who I am, so I want to make this quick. I’m going away, somewhere very far away; and I will never be able to come back. I know when you read this, it won’t mean anything to you, but I do have to say it on paper, because I could never have the heart to tell you in person. It is why I never told you that I was leaving. I’m going to miss you. During the many schools that I have been to, I will not deny that I have fallen in love with many people. I remember at the first school during this exchange program I’m on, I met a young woman named Chelsea Bridge, and I thought it was something special, but I soon found out that my stay at that school was not a permanent stay, nor were Chelsea’s memories of me. After all, time changes memories; we aren’t expected to remember everything within our lives. And that is just the way it is for this exchange program. I go to a new place, make those around me fall in love, and I leave and those precious memories I share with the friends I take with me, and leave them nothing. Love doesn’t stay, it moves on. Same thing with me. So the question is though, why do I still fall in love? Even I don’t know. Though I may be my job to help others fall in love and understand their heart, but I could never understand myself. So I just fall in love again and again, everywhere I go, I can’t help but fall in love; I guess because I really want to feel like I belong in someone else’s heart. I know this makes me so horrible, that it makes it seem like you are just another person in an infinitely growing list of those that I have fallen in love with. But with you, it isn’t like that. I swear; but I don’t even know why. When I am with other people that I love, I worry every waking moment, worried about the fact, that one day I will leave and they will forget. But with you, it’s much different. When I am with you, I forget about those little things – I never worry about the future, after all, when I’m with you, I care about the then and there; that I am with you, and nothing else mattered. What I’m trying to say is. I don’t want to go! I don’t want to leave this school! I don’t want to leave you! But I know I can’t stay at Ever After High, which I could never stay here forever, because that isn’t my story. I know it makes it sound like I’m selfish, but I don’t want to leave this place I call a second home. I know as you read these words, you are probably confused more than anything, and that is fine, you will forget me eventually, but I want to know that I love you more than anything else. The times that we spent together will forever be ingrained in my memories, and that even though you don’t remember. I will never forget you or anyone else from this school I love you, Lizzie. You are the Queen of my heart, and I will never forget you. Love, forever after C.A. Cupid. --- Lizzie sat there on her bed, scratching her head in confusion as she looked over the letter that was left inside of her locker. Was this some kind of practical joke? The first issue was that this letter from a “C.A. Cupid” supposedly, a student from Ever After High; which couldn’t be the case as there was only one “Cupid” at school, and he had been bed ridden with sickness, and only recently returned back to school within the last week. There was no way this letter was referring to him; they never even met in the hall ways. Then the letter is talking about something about “Memories” and “Forgetting,” were they referring to something like a memory potion or something. Perhaps one of the students from general villainy had a hand in this, perhaps, but even then, it didn’t make sense. One person, herself, would be an easy target to make forget about oneself, but from the students she had talked to, no one else remembers a student named “C. A. Cupid” no matter how strong a potion is, it could never have such a consistency to where everyone would have the exact same memory that there wasn’t such a person to exist. All signs pointed to that this woman, just simply didn’t exist. Lizzie scratched an itch on her neck with a razor sharp claw as she look at the item that had accompanied the letter itself. It was a picture of Lizzie, smiling, just a simple picture. She even remembered taking the picture itself; but the issue wasn’t the memory, what confused her was the placement of herself. She was just off centered to the left in the image, there was enough space next to her for another person if there was one there. She sighed in confusion as studied the image, with the letter it accompanied, things just didn’t make sense. Why would someone go to the extreme for such a prank? “Lizzie?” The young queen turned to her roommate. “Y-yes!” she voice broke. “Are you okay?” Duchess asked with a worried expression. “Did something happen?” “N-no. W-why do you ask?” “You’re crying.” Notes This is part of a series called "Bad End Shipping" Category:Fanfiction Category:Canon Character Fanfiction